


kiss you oblivious fools

by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Coming Out, Curious Eleven | Jane Hopper, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, acearo el, el is a good bro, will and el are siblings goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal
Summary: Will Byers and Mike Wheeler haven't kissed yet, so El takes things into her own hands. (Even though kissing is gross.)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & The Party, Jennifer Hayes/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 62
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has been putting this off for too long, and it's making him anxious.

Three weeks. That was how long Will had been putting it off.

_ Come on. Just tell her. She’ll accept you, _ logic told him.

_ I’ll just wait until it comes up _ , is what he decided.

Was he hiding behind the vague definition of “when it comes up?” Why yes, maybe he was. But hiding was easy. Locking everything away and painting his own picture of himself was like eating breakfast. He did it every day. It was easy.

But it was getting harder, now that El and Mike were broken up for good. Now that he had a  _ chance _ , and also a sibling who was the definition of curiosity.

“Will.” He startled, looking to see the source of the voice. It was El, standing outside of his bedroom, watching Will carefully. He stood from where he was sitting on his bed and tried to cover up his anxiety. Which was fairly easy. Usually.

“Hey, El. What’s up?” He faked a smile.

“Can I come in?” She was looking past Will and into his room now.

“Yeah.” So she came in and sat on the floor, where Will joined her (after shutting the door).

_ Just tell her. _

Will cleared his throat and repeated his first question. “What’s up?”

“I have questions.”

Of course she did.

Will saw a familiar look on El’s face, the one where she seemed angry, but really was just curious, intense, and hungry for answers. He wondered what she was going to ask.

_ It’s not that. How could she know? _

“Why do people date?”

Will relaxed a bit. She didn’t know yet.

He thought about her question. “Um… Because they love each other?”

“But I love you. And I love Dustin, and Mike, and Lucas, and Max. But I don’t want to kiss any of you.” She seemed confused.

_ She doesn’t want to kiss Mike? _

Will thought about it. He flashed her a sympathetic look while he tried to put together what he was hearing.

_ You don’t want to kiss girls. She doesn’t want to kiss anyone. It’s that simple. Maybe you  _ are _ the same. Maybe you can talk to her. _

It’ll come up later. He could do it then.

“I don’t know. I guess… you don’t  _ have _ to love somebody.”

El furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t. Romance is gross.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Will felt himself say. El raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and Will immediately regretted it.

Well, what was he supposed to say, after his countless daydreams of Mike giving him flowers or holding his hand were invalidated by a simple  _ “Romance is gross” _ ?

“Do you like someone?” She had that other intense El look. The interogating one, that could see in your soul and read your thoughts. The one that always brought Will  _ right _ on the edge of coming out. But not yet.

“Um…” He couldn’t lie. Hiding things was a different story. But he couldn’t just flat out  _ lie _ , especially not to his own sister.

So, he was honest. “Um, yeah. I like someone.” He avoided her stare, that terrifying, soul-reading stare.

She smiled in satisfaction, but she was still thirsty for information. Likely that thirst would never be quenched. “Who?”

_ No no no. _

_ Just tell her. _

“Mike!” he blurted out, feeling overwhelmed with anxiety at first, then relieved that it was finally done. He told someone. He  _ told _ someone.

El raised her eyebrows, a bit surprised but not angry. “You can do that?”

He almost laughed at her reaction. Of course that’s what El would say. “Yeah. Society just doesn’t like it very much.”

She crossed her arms and muttered, “Screw society.”

This time he full on laughed, full of relief, and for the first time in three weeks, real, genuine happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This chapter is by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal! Go talk to me on tumblr, @ strangerthingsiscool :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after hearing that will likes boys (and one in particular), el calls mike to tell him the exciting news

Will like-liked Mike? 

The more El thought about it, the more it made sense. She didn’t know exactly what he saw in him because Mike was kind of an idiot most of the time, but she kicked herself for not figuring it out sooner. 

She was still a little confused about the fact that a boy could like a boy, since it wasn’t on TV at all. Then again, most of TV was about romance and ugh. 

Maybe she shouldn’t be taking all her life lessons from TV. 

“Why?” El asked after a minute. 

“Well, he’s got this gorgeous smile and an amazing laugh and his eyes sparkle when he talks about something he’s interested in and he gives the best hugs and he’s so brilliant and…” 

Will kept talking, but El stopped listening because she didn’t sign up for a two hour long lecture. 

“And also,” he got this goofy grin on his face, “his eyes are so beautiful…” 

She interrupted him to say, “Will. His eyes are brown.” 

“And they’re beautiful!” 

Well, El figured, love really does make you stupid. 

“So, when are you guys going to kiss?” she said and Will’s face turned bright red as he shushed her. 

“What? When people on TV like each other, they kiss all the time,” El added, “There’s too much kissing. It’s kind of annoying.” 

“But, Mike doesn’t like me like that!” Will protested. 

“Hmmm,” she shrugged, but already the wheels were turning in her mind. Obviously, she had to tell Mike first and then they would need to talk about it and of course, kiss. So, she gave Will a hug and broke into a run immediately after she left his room. 

El dialed Mike’s number and groaned when he didn’t pick up at first, “Mike! Answer the phone!” 

“Everything ok, El?” Jonathan shouted from his room. 

“Yeah!” she called back before kicking the wall because Mike Wheeler, you idiot. 

“What?!” he snapped when he picked up the phone. 

“Mike! Did you know that boys are allowed to like other boys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by eraseyourbook of stories- same thing on tumblr, so come talk to me or request anything <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el tells mike everything and hopes that he'll do something about it.

El Hopper  
“Uhhh, I mean… how did you know that?” he asked. 

“Will told me,” El replied, “And did you know…?” 

“Wait, what did he say?” 

El groaned again because she’d already planned out exactly what to tell him and he was ruining it. Couldn’t the both of them stop being idiots and just kiss already? It wasn’t that hard. You just kinda smashed your face against someone else’s for a bit and it’d make Will really happy. 

She hadn’t seen him actually smile (not one of those fake ones) since the last time they played D&D before school started again. 

“He said that he likes other boys and…” 

Mike interrupted her again, “El, are you sure you’re supposed to be telling me this?” 

“It’s important! Because, we were talking about love and I said ‘Love is gross’ because you know, I don’t like that kind of stuff…” she continued, “and then, he said that it wasn’t because he’s in love with you and then I asked, ‘why?’ because you’re Mike and…” 

“I’m sorry, can you back up?” Mike squeaked. 

El sighed, “Pay attention, Mike.”

“I was!” 

“As I was saying, then he started talking about how you have a pretty smile and beautiful eyes and now you two need to kiss because that would make him actually happy,” she took a deep breath and waited for Mike to announce that he was going to get his ass over immediately. 

Instead, he just asked, “What do you mean, actually happy?” 

“You didn’t notice? He’s been… quiet for the past few weeks and he never really smiles, but I think the problem is that he wants to kiss you, so if you just do it…”

“He thinks I have beautiful eyes?” Mike’s voice was a little quieter now and if he were here, El would definitely slap him. 

“I already said that,” she rolled her eyes. 

Then, she hung up because he was sighing dreamily (that’s the word Joyce used to describe Jonathan’s smile whenever he thought about Nancy and El thought it applied here too) and it was very irritating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is freaking out because his Totally-Not-Crush likes him back

_ Will likes me? _

Mike couldn’t stop himself from smiling with his whole face.

Wait, what? No. Mike wasn’t supposed to be happy. He was supposed to be grossed out, or feel weird at least. Not be… relieved?

He stumbled to the couch and collapsed onto it.  _ Shit shit shit. _

_ Will likes me. Will  _ likes _ me.  _ That stupid smile was back.

_ Okay, come on. Chill. It’s just a crush-- Well,  _ he _ has a crush. Not me. _

Mike tried to steady his breathing. In, and out. Breathe.

_ There’s no way he actually likes me. And if he did, it wouldn’t matter to me, because I’m… _

Straight. That’s what he told himself. But this time, there was something undeniable.

_ No no no no! _ He put his hands on his head, pulling on his hair in frustration.

_ Okay. Let’s go over the facts. Apparently Will likes me, but he probably wouldn’t want me to know that. I like… Well, as a friend, I like him, sure. _

But Mike knew that ‘friends’ didn’t feel an explosion of happiness when their friend had a crush on them.

Mike still didn’t understand  _ why _ .  _ Why _ me? What’s so special? He found himself running to a bathroom to look in the mirror.

It was just him. Plain old Mike. Nothing special.  _ Gosh, I look so stupid. _

_ “Then he started talking about how you have a pretty smile and beautiful eyes.” _

Mike smiled at himself in the mirror, trying to see what Will saw.  _ Okay, I don’t look  _ awful.  _ But pretty? And my eyes-- _

“Mike?” Nancy was standing in the doorway. He saw her confusion in the mirror reflection.

“Uh.” He quickly turned to face her. “Hi.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Your friends are here.” Embarrassed, Mike nodded and left the bathroom, catching a glimpse of Nancy’s smirk.

_ Stupid sister. How about some privacy in-- _

Mike stopped in his tracks. The thought just occurred to him. What if  _ he _ was here?

“Uh, Nancy? Who’s here?” he asked, trying to ease the panic in his voice.

“Oh, I think I saw Lucas, Dustin, Max, and some other girl. They just went down to the basement.”

He nodded and when she was out of sight, sighed in relief.  _ Okay. You’re okay. _

Mike entered the basement to find Max kissing her girlfriend, Jennifer.

He froze again.

After a second they broke apart, laughing. Max caught a glimpse of Mike and raised her eyebrows as if she was saying  _ “what are you looking at?” _

He climbed the stairs and quipped, “Get a room, yeesh.”

“Well, I’m  _ sorry  _ that I love my girlfriend.” Jennifer chuckled softly, grabbing Max’s hand.

“Okay, since when do you have a girlfriend? You have like, zero people skills.” He was still baffled.

“I’m smooth, Wheeler.”

He turned to Lucas and Dustin, who were unperturbed. “You’re not shocked by this?”

Dustin shrugged. “I’m just surprised that Jenny doesn’t like Will. I was already working on a plan to get them together.”

_ No, don’t mention him… _

Lucas raised his eyebrows. “A  _ plan _ ?”

Jennifer was laughing now. “I’m like, so gay. Pretty sure he is too,” she added.

_ No! You’re not supposed to know that. _

_ Neither are you, _ a voice in his head chimed.

Now Mike was panicking, and he didn’t really know why. “I, uh… congrats,” he said before rushing out of the basement.

And as he ran through the kitchen to get outside, he bumped right into Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) -wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Mike have an awkward conversation.

“Will!” Mike seemed surprised. “You’re… I mean, are you okay?”

Will just collided with the boy who was NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE LIKED HIM. So, no, absolutely not.

Instead of answering the question, Will stood up from where he fell on the floor, looked around for any eavesdroppers, and hissed, “What did El tell you?”

Will watched Mike’s face, which turned from nervous to panic.

“Uhm, well…”

Will didn’t have time for this. “Come on, just… how much did she say?” He tried to keep his voice from breaking as he was filled with fear, and anger, and he just felt really warm and stressed and he _needed_ to know.

“I… She said that you like other boys, and that you think that my eyes are pretty.” Mike started to say more but didn’t.

“What else?” He needed to find out how ruined his friendship with Mike was. It was better to rip off the bandaid.

“I… she said she thinks you want to kiss me.” Mike avoided his gaze, and Will looked at the floor.

“What? I didn’t tell her that.” Why would El say that? Even if it was kinda true.

“O-Oh.” Will glanced at Mike, who seemed… disappointed? Was it possible?

_No way._

“I mean… I accept you,” Mike said, standing awkwardly. Now he was looking right into Will’s eyes. Will couldn’t stop himself from blushing. _You’re not allowed to be cute, we’re having a conversation._

Just then, El burst into the house, making Will and Mike both jump. She seemed out of breath but intense, as usual.

“Will.” She ran right over to him and started to tell him something before noticing Mike. “Oh. You.” She glanced at Mike, then Will, then Mike again. Then the corners of her lips turned up in a sly smile.

“Kiss, you oblivious fools.” Mike made a choking sound and Will gave El a sharp glare, feeling his face turn warm.

And with that, she pushed them towards each other and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw it's me again -wandering soul  
> Love you, thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el realizes she made a mistake and gets worried about will being mad at her.

El grinned to herself as she ran out of the room. They’d kiss now, right? She’d been practicing what to say ever since Will had found out she told Mike about everything. 

He was mad, but she hoped that it would all work out. If not… El was a little bit worried.   
She really liked Will. He was funny and kind and made the best waffles (even better than eggos), so she didn’t want him to hate her. 

Hate was a word she knew before everything. Well, she didn’t know exactly the word for it, but she saw it in the guards’ eyes at the lab, whenever she’d use her powers. It made her feel disgusting and hate herself a little bit too. 

“Hey, El,” Max said when she walked into the basement. There was another girl El didn’t recognize sitting next to her. 

“Jane, right? I’m Jennifer,” she held out her hand and El stared at it, confused. 

“She goes by El,” Dustin blurted out, to diffuse the awkwardness. Then, El remembered that Hopper taught her she should shake hands with people, so she grabbed Jennifer’s hand and shook it extra hard, to make up for the moments where she was frozen. 

“Strong grip you got there,” the girl laughed. 

Max smiled and said, “This is my girlfriend, Jennifer.” 

“I thought I was your girlfriend?” El was very confused now. 

“No, no, no,” Lucas interrupted her, “You’re Max’s friend that’s a girl. Jennifer is a girl she likes to kiss. It’s different.” 

“Oh.” 

Well, that made sense- if boys could like other boys, couldn’t girls like other girls too? 

And of course, El could like no one at all.

“Where’s Mike and Will?” Dustin asked and El remembered her evil plan. 

That’s what Jonathan called it when she explained it to him as they drove over. 

“I should go check on them,” she replied and then ran back up the stairs, hoping they were kissing and confessing their undying love for each other. 

But, when she got back to the kitchen, they were still frozen in place. 

“Why are boys so stupid?” she muttered to herself, but Mike blinked up at her, completely shocked, so apparently he had better hearing than she realized. 

(Next time he tried to play off ignoring one of her questions about love, or life in general, as “sorry, couldn’t hear you”, she’d totally be calling him out. Though, normally, that ended with her going to Dustin, Max and Lucas and they gave her much better advice anyway.) 

“What?!” his voice cracked as he turned even more bright red while blinking at her. 

“You heard me. You two are idiots. Just kiss already. It isn’t that hard.” 

“El,” Will’s voice was low as he glared at her, “this is the type of thing that you don’t get involved in, ok? It’s my private business and I didn’t want you to tell Mike anything. I should’ve gotten to do that when I was ready.” 

He sounded too close to Papa or Hopper when he got angry and before El knew it, there were tears prickling in her eyes and she wasn’t standing in the Wheeler kitchen anymore. 

She was back in the lab, watching the disappointment written on Papa’s face and knowing that it was her fault, that she messed up, that she couldn’t take it back and now, the one person she could count on hated her, because Will was the only who understood and now… now, she’d ruined everything. Like she always did. 

It was probably a good thing she didn’t want to date anyone ever. She’d probably ruin them too. 

Then, El realized that maybe she should just hide herself away again, like Hopper was saying. Not to stay safe, but to keep the others safe from her. She may not have powers that make her dangerous, but she’s still messing everything up. 

Mike reached out and put a hand on her arm, “El, you’re not…please don’t go away.” 

“But, I messed everything up and now…” she trailed off and tried not to cry. 

“Hey, you were just trying to help,” he told her, “It’s ok.” 

“You’re not the one that needs to forgive me,” El muttered, still seeing Will’s eyes (betrayed and disappointed, two words that she’d learned from Joyce a few days before). 

Then, before she could listen to Will tell her he’d never forgive her, she slid out of Mike’s grip and sprinted out of the room, back down the stairs. 

“El? What’s wrong?” Max asked and that’s when she remembered that the three of them weren’t the only people in the house. 

“I did something bad,” El whispered and furiously wiped at the tears falling. 

“How bad? Raise a baby demogorgon bad or accidentally killed your mom’s plant?” 

“Lucas, I swear!” Dustin snapped, “It was one time.” 

She just stared at the ground and said, “Worse.” 

“What happened?” Jennifer asked in a soothing tone that made El want to pour out all her secrets. 

“I can’t tell you. I already…. I already messed things up too much.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be ok,” Max’s girlfriend reached out and placed a comforting hand on El’s shoulder. 

“I hope so.” 

Then, because she needed tissues to wipe at her eyes and because she didn’t want to embarrass Max by having her girlfriend watch El cry, she went back up the stairs again, ignoring Lucas calling after her. 

As she stood in the Wheeler dining room and cried, because she didn’t know where else to go, someone put a hand on her back and she jumped. 

“El, it’s ok,” Will told her and then put his arms around her. 

“Are you sure?” she hiccuped, muffled by his shirt. 

“I forgive you,” he said and she hugged him as tightly as she could. 

“I’m really sorry,” she said again, “I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to…” 

“I know. You were just trying to help. I promise I’m not mad anymore, ok?”

“OK,” El smiled a little through her tears. 

“So, what should I do now?” he asked, once he’d stopped hugging her and she’d stopped crying. 

“Kiss him!” she clapped her hands. 

“He doesn’t like me like that,” he hissed. 

“Are you sure? You should go talk to him and see.” 

“I’ll try,” he whispered and then smiled, “wish me luck.” 

“Good luck!” she hugged him again and then grinned as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a... realization.

Mike was able to avoid the situation at hand by comforting El. But now, she was fine, and Mike and Will were alone in the kitchen again.

Talking would be bad, but silence was worse. So, Mike broke it.

“So… want some water or something?”  _ Shit.  _ Very smooth. Not.

Will put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, Mike. Everything is ruined now, and you probably hate me, and…” And Will was crying.

It hurt so much to see this boy broken, but luckily, comforting people was something that came easily to Mike. He pulled Will into a hug and kept repeating, “I don’t hate you, I could never hate you, I--” He almost pulled away.  _ Shit. _

Why did the words  _ I love you _ seem so ready to leave his mouth every time he saw Will?

Why did Mike want to kiss him so badly?

“What?” Will asked, noticing Mike’s shift.

“Do… Do you want to kiss me?” Mike regretted that as soon as he said it. But it was out there now. No taking it back.

“Um…” Will bit his lip and looked at the floor, cheeks turning pink. “I mean…”

Will looked up at Mike. They stared at each other for a moment and somehow ended up closer, only a foot or so away.

Will closed his eyes. “El wasn’t supposed to… I didn’t even  _ tell  _ her that I--”

Mike leaned in and pulled Will into a kiss. After a second of confusion, Will relaxed into it. Mike found his hands on Will’s head while Will’s rested on Mike’s waist, not wanting to let go. Mike didn’t either.

They broke apart, both bright red. Mike was too stunned at himself to speak.

_ Well, you’re not straight. _

Will was stuttering, looking at the floor again. “Uh, I… Why did you… What did that… How about that water?”

Mike felt his knees buckle and before he knew it, he’d fallen onto the cold, hard floor.

Will quickly bent down and wrapped his arms around Mike, who was… crying. He didn’t even know why, or where the tears came from. But he couldn’t stop them.

_ Life’s going to suck now. Why can’t I just be normal? _

Will was talking now. “It’s okay, I’m here, it’s gonna be okay, I’ve got you…”

And Mike let himself relax into Will’s embrace. If things were going to be difficult, at least he had this boy who felt like home.

After a minute or so, Mike calmed down, and Will quickly pulled away. They were both sitting on the floor now.

“I’m sorry,” Will said.

“Sorry?” Okay, Mike was so lost.

“I don’t know, I…”

“You’ve got to stop apologizing.  _ I _ was the one who… Well, there’s no need to be sorry.” Mike suddenly found himself smiling. All he wanted in that moment was to kiss Will Byers again. “That was the best decision of my life.”

Will smiled so wide that Mike felt like he’d melt on the spot. They both leaned in again and the anxiety left his mind, replaced with warmth. And Mike had his second kiss with Will Byers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing and revision? Who's she?  
> Thanks for reading, guys :) Again, you can go talk to me on tumblr @ strangerthingsiscool. I appreciate it!  
> (this might be my favorite Byler kiss scene I've written :P)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when mike and will finally kiss, el has to stop the rest of the party from disturbing them

El smiled to herself as she peeked into the room and saw the two boys kissing. Mike was on the ground for some reason, but people in love were strange, so maybe that was just another thing they did? She wasn’t exactly sure. 

Then, she heard stomping up the stairs and turned around. Dustin and Lucas stormed into the room together and El shushed them. 

“What?” Lucas asked, “We’re hungry.” 

“Well, don’t go in there!” 

“Why not?” Max asked, entering the room and holding Jennifer’s hand. 

“It’s… uhhh… a secret!” El replied, thinking fast. 

“I don’t really care. I just want popcorn,” Dustin said, trying to get into the kitchen and El jumped on him. 

“No!” she shrieked as they both fell onto the ground. 

“What the hell?!” he shouted. Max, Lucas and Jennifer just laughed at him. 

“Shut up, guys,” Dustin muttered angrily, “I hate you all.” 

“I told you. You can’t go in there!” she yelled at him. 

“Why not?” he yelled back. 

El took a deep breath and looked at Max and Jennifer, who were still holding hands and smiling at each other. She figured that if they were girlfriends, Mike and Will could be boyfriends. 

“Ummm… they’re kissing, so go away.” 

Lucas put his hands in the air and exclaimed, “Finally!” 

“We’ve been waiting literally for two years now,” Max added. 

“What?” Dustin asked, “They like each other?” 

“Dustin, you dumbass,” Max teased. 

At this, Mike and Will walked out of the kitchen and Mike said, “Well, yes, but why?” 

“Hi, Mike!” Lucas’s voice cracked as he waved overenthusiastically. 

“Congratulations!” Jennifer told the two boys, beaming. 

“You told them too?” Will asked and then sighed. 

El defended herself by saying, “Well, they were going to come in and interrupt you, so… you’re welcome?” 

“Thank you, El,” Mike said, “Yeah, umm… I’m not straight, guys.” 

“You’re just now figuring this out?” Max asked. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You’ve been in love with Byers since…” she trailed off and gestured vaguely. Will blushed a little bit and smiled to himself. 

“Have not!” Mike protested. 

Lucas raised an eyebrow at him and said, “The binder, Mike.” 

“What binder?” Will asked and El sat up, eagerly because Mike was grumbling something under his breath that she didn’t want to miss. It sounded a bit like you are the worst. 

“I uhhh may or may not have a binder in my room with every drawing you’ve ever given me,” he mumbled after a minute. 

And then, El had to drag everyone else out of the room because Will has jumped at Mike and is now kissing the daylights out of him. Dustin cackles as she blocks his view and shoves him back down the stairs. Soon, once they’re in the basement, everyone’s laughing. 

Jennifer grins and says, “Good thing you didn’t set me up with Will, huh?” 

El starts laughing again and giggles even harder when Will walks down the basement stairs and then, Mike stumbles after him, still dazed. 

“Boys are such idiots,” Max mutters to her. 

“Oblivious fools,” she agrees.


End file.
